


Anchors To Love

by Sweatypaws



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Disorders, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Language, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform, onedirection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypaws/pseuds/Sweatypaws
Summary: Harry is a 23-year-old autistic man with a passion for art and graphic novels. He lives with his caring mother, Anne, and his sister, Gemma, while trying to find out what he wants to do with his life.Louis, your usual bad boy. Where the streets and a couple cigarettes are what he calls home. Where he struggles to feel, making very little room for love in his heart.On a day of community service in the library, he meets the autistic boy Harry. He starts to mock and tease Harry for his autistic ways, avoiding the fact that he felt attracted to Harry.Both boys struggled with how they felt, wondering what would happen when two strong forces collide.(an original Wattpad story)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are a bit short. Please enjoy!!!

For every anchor, there is a rope. 

And with every rose comes a dagger.

Some people say oops, most say hi.

On every ship, there is a compass

And with every fixed heart there is a broken one

HARRY was diagnosed with autism at the age of four.

LOUIS was a witness to a murder at the age of four.

HARRY was bullied for his autism at the age of sixteen. 

. LOUIS was a victim of drug and alcohol at the age of sixteen. 

HARRY was a boy who fell in and out of love at the age of twenty one.

LOUIS was a boy who was found guilty of attempted murder at the age of twenty-one.

NEVER did these two think they would ever fall in love again.


	2. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! :))))) louis is rude...

Another day.

No matter what happened, tomorrow was always another day. Despite the number of times Louis had fucked up, there was always another day. Comunity service was a pain. He didn't do anything wrong. The assholes who had him do this in the first place were idiots, and that was the only explanation. He claimed that he was framed, and had nothing to do with it. However, it's not easy for someone to believe you when attempted murder is on your record.

He never tried to murder anyone. Again, he was framed.

But the police didn't care, the court didn't care, and neither did the librarian. The only thing they cared about was the fact he would be a slave to this library for the next year. Louis sighed, scanning the last book and placing it on the cart. He wheeled it over to the correct section, putting it away and moving to the next one. For him, every day went like this.

"C'mon Harry," He heard a voice say. Louis turned around to see a blonde haired girl pulling on a boy's arm. His eyes were a bright green but looked so confused. He limped when he walked, nor could he walk in a straight line. Louis couldn't keep himself from saying it, he looked like a complete idiot.

"N-No, Gemma. H-Harry wants..t-to go with you..." Harry said slowly, his eyes darting between the entrance and Gemma. "No, Mum says you have to stay here for a little while, just to help with your grades." She explains but the stubborn boy shakes his head.

Louis walks over the couple, his eyes meeting Harry's. He gives them the same fake smile, eyeing them carefully. "Is there a problem with you are your boyfriend ma'am?" Louis smirked, causing Gemma to roll her eyes.

"This is my brother, Harry." She says turning to the boy with messy curls. "See, Harry, a friend. Now, talk with him and I'll pick you up okay," Gemma says, leaving before Harry could protest. Harry frowned, turning the guy in front of him. Louis smiled at him but he just stared down at the tiled carpet. 

 "H-Hi, name....name is Harry. C-Can I h-help in library for gr-grades," Harry blinks, looking up at Louis.

"Sure, mate, but be careful, Mrs.Bonner is a pain in the ass," Louis smirks, causing Harry to scoff at his profanity.

"G-Gosh, n-no profanity p-please," Harry says and Louis laughs.

"Nice try mate," Louis says, patting him on the back. Harry jumps at the contact, he never liked touching.

"No...no like touching please," Harry says, Louis, rolling his eyes in response.

"Calm down, I don't have cooties," Louis mocked, making Harry groan. Harry shook his head, deciding to talk to the rude boy instead.

"W-What's...your name?" Harry asks, running a hand through hs curls.

"L-Louis," He mocks with a small laugh.

"What....does L-Loueee do in...library?" He says, trying to pronounce his name.

"Loueee does community service," He smiles, poking Harry on the arm. Louis had to admit, he liked Harry.

"Loueee d-did bad thing?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows with a small smirk.

"Not exactly mate," Louis shakes his head.

"N-Name Harry...not mate..g-gosh," Harry says, confused why Louis kept calling him mate.

"I know. Mate is just another name for a friend," Louis pokes his arm; he flinches.

"Um, w-what do I do first?" Harry asks, becoming annoyed. Louis was...ugh.

"Here, take this cart and put away the books on the shelf by genre." He says, handing Harry the cart full of books. Harry nods, walking over the first shelf and carefully putting everything away by order.

Louis liked teasing Harry. It was funny to see his rabbit-like reactions. He watched over carefully for the next hour, drawn to his simple yet slow movements. How he would draw his eyebrows together in confusion, or blink whenever he was overthinking. Wait...why is he even noticing these things? Louis shakes his head, continuing his work for the next hour. He looks over to see Gemma, looking around the place for Harry. She looks up to see Louis and quickly walks over to him.

"Hey, where's Harry?" She asks in a rush.

"He should be in the break room..." Louis says, guiding her to the room. She walks over to see Harry sitting on the small couch, staring out the rainy window, playing with the small rainbow bracelet in his hands. He looks up at them, his eyes meeting Louis' blue ones.

 "Let's go, Harry," Gemma says and he slowly nods. He stands up, following Gemma to the exit. Louis watches them, wondering if he would see the strange boy again.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the first chapter please comment any questions, thoughts, etc. ilysm


	3. O

Harry felt bothered. Maybe it was because the way Louis had treated him or the mixed emotions bubbling in his stomach. To be honest, he did feel quite annoyed by Louis actions, nor did he understand all of the boy's sarcasm. However, he still had to go to that library. He hated it having to sit in there with no one to talk to. He was afraid of other people being rude to him. He wasn't dumb, just autistic.

Louis was different. Louis hated the whole world. The world had ruined his life and stabbed him in the back. Love nor happiness existed in the world he lived in. Pain, sorrow, and hatred filled his eyes. He didn't ask to be framed and have his reputation ruined. He didn't ask to be pulled into a world of drugs, endless sex, and gangs. For some reason when he was around Harry, it felt like those things just disappeared. That day, Louis smiled when he saw the nerdy curly boy in the library. The way he carefully read the spine of the book before placing it. A beanie covered his long curls, bringing out the green hue of his eyes. He watched as Harry limped over to Louis, staring down at his fingers. 

That day, Louis smiled when he saw the nerdy curly boy in the library. The way he carefully read the spine of the book before placing it. A beanie covered his long curls, bringing out the green hue of his eyes. He watched as Harry limped over to Louis, staring down at his fingers. 

"H-Hiii Loueeee," Harry blinked. Louis smiled at him, staring at the innocent boy in front of him.

"Hii Harry. What do you need mate?"

"D-done with..with the cart. Harry needed t-to know if there was...anything else." He says slowly and Louis nods.

"No, how about we just go in the break room?" He suggests and Harry agrees. He follows Louis to the empty room, sitting down in the chair by the window. "So tell me something about you mate," Louis says, sitting next to Harry. "L-like art...and music," he says, fidgeting with the loose string on his gray sweater.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He blurted, staring at Harry who shook his head in response. 

"L-Loueee's turn now.." He says, bothered by the question. He didn't like talking about his past with girlfriends. It was a mistake that ruined him. 

"Hm, well I like comics and rainbows." He shrugs, staring out the window with Harry. Harry's eyes dart to the tattoos on his arms. "

"Loueee h-has tattoos," Harry said, pointing to the designs on Louis' arm.

"Yeah, they're kinda stupid. I might get some more though. Do you have any tattoos mate?" To his surprise, Harry nods. He pulls up his sleeve revealing a few of his tattoos. A rose, a Bible, a ship, etc. 

"Hm, I have compass tattoo. It kinda matches your ship one if you think about it," Louis states, pointing out the corresponding tattoos. Harry smiles, happy that he was able to have a normal conversation. 

"T-Tattoos hurt...don't like v-very much," Harry says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I like getting tattoos. They remind me of my past and what not." Louis shrugs and runs his fingers over the compass. "Which one is your favorite?" 

"The heart," Harry says simply, looking down at his left arm. Louis stared at the realistic heart embedded into his skin.

"What made you get tattoos, mate?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"H-Harry dr-drank to much at party a-and got random ones," He softly explained. "W-Went to get more s-soon after," The small sound of Harry's vibrating phone sounds in his pocket. He pulls it out, seeing his sister's name in bold letters. He answers the call and presses the phone to his ear.

"H-Hi Gem," He stutters, staring down at the carpet. Louis watches as he converses on the phone ith his sister, a smile etched onto his lips. Harry hangs up, looking over at a silent Louis. "G-Gemma coming t-to pick up Harry..." He says softly, putting his pink phone back into his pocket.

"It's alright, mate, we can talk tomorrow." Louis shrugs and leaves the break room with Harry. Gemma walks up to her younger brother, treating him ever so carefully. Once again, Louis watches them leave as Harry fills his thoughts.

****

 

"Harry no," Robert sighs as Harry's eyes follow his bright colored shirt. He didn't expect this to happen.

"It's alright hun. Harry, come help make dinner." Anne suggests as Harry follows her into the kitchen. She hands him some vegetables to slice while she prepped the other ingredients. Harry adored his mum, she was always there.

"So, how was the library?" Anne smiled, handing Harry a knife.

"I-It was good." Harry simply shrugged.

"Y'know, Niall said he found someone for you that you might like," Anne said but Harry quickly shook his head.

"N-None of Niall's b-business," Harry said, frustratingly, stopping his movements with the knife. 

 

"Look, Harry, I know tha-"

"N-No more g-girls for Harry..mum," He pleads, eyes mother. Anne nods slowly, turning back to her work. She decided to drop it, not wanting to push Harry any further. She hated that Harry had become more distant as he got older, trying her best not to baby him. No matter how worried she was. Harry was silent for the rest of the night, ignoring his way out of a conversation. He didn't want to be in a relationship, the last time he had gotten his heart broken. He had seen a future with her, only for it to be tossed down the drain. He couldn't stand being with anyone after that, struggling with his emotions. But Louis, he was something different. Something that thought he would never experience.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts, questions, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up in a bit. ilysm!!!


	4. U

It was a bit awkward that time.

This time, they weren't at the library. Harry stood in his apartment, Louis taking a bag of baby carrots from the kitchen. He sat down next to Harry on the small couch, glancing at the artwork and pictures hung upon the dark colored walls.

"S-Sorry f-flat messy," Harry stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright mate," Louis shrugged, taking a bite of the small carrot. "When is Neil going to be here?"

"N-Niall," Harry rectifies, Louis, rolls his eyes," He sh-should be here in a minute..."

As if one cue, Niall walked in, a box of pizza in his hands. He placed it on the table and waltzed over to Louis and Harry; grabbing the remote off the couch.

"So, you must be Neil," Louis says, looking over at the blonde haired boy.

"No, I'm Niall," He says and turns on a re-run of friends. Louis rolls his eyes. They watch the tv in silence, a chorus of laughs erupting from their throats every now and then. Louis can't help but glance at Harry every now and then. Watching carefully as he laughed at the hilarious scenes and a bright smile was left on his lips. How his eyes were so focused on the large screen.

He stares at Harry, forgetting about everything surrounding them. Louis stares at the beautiful hue of color in his eyes that soon meet his; locking together. Louis sucks in a nervous breath, their eyes still locked into each other's gaze. Louis looks over at the tv screen, breaking eye contact. Th small sound of Niall's phone breaks the silence between the two, Harry jumping slightly. He runs a hand through his short, blond hair; quickly apologizing. He answers his phone, small yes' and 'I understand's before having to leave Louis and Harry.

They bid him goodbye as he walks off, leaving Harry and Louis and silence. Harry stares at the tv blankly, thinking strictly about the boy on his right. Louis was silent—denying the strange feeling deep in his gut. He was afraid that he was going to reach a point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Louis turned towards Harry; gulping quietly. "H-Harry," he says quietly. Wow–he thought in surprise–he was actually stuttering.

Harry looked over at Louis, blinking slowly. "Yeah Louee?" He said. Louis gulped, eyeing Harry quietly. He was at a loss of words at this point. A little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"I-uh, tell me something about you," he blurts, wanting to slap himself across the face. Harry raises his eyebrows in confusion. They had already had this kind of conversation thousands of times.

 

"L-Like what?" Harry stutters, knowing that there wasn't much about him that Louis hadn't already known.

 

"I don't know, secrets or something..." Louis says quietly with a small shrug. "Like, relationships, struggles, whatever really," Louis says, staring down at his fingers.

 

"H-Harry has one secret," The boy says, running a hand through his curls. Louis nods, urging him to continue. He sighs, "but Loueee can't know it."

Louis frowns, "Why not?" He asks but Harry dodges the question. Louis puts it aside, wondering why he couldn't know. Was it something Harry thought he would get offended by? Maybe it was something that Harry thought Louis would make fun of him because of it.

"I-Is L-Loueee hungry?" He asks, playing with the loose string on his over-sized jumper. Louis nods, not saying anything. Harry frowns at his lack of words and walks over to the kitchen. He quickly makes something and walks back over to the living room, handing a plate to Louis.

"A sandwich?" Louis laughs, taking a bite. The last time he made a sandwich he lost to another dish n a small family competition. He didn't understand why, though, the paprika he used as a garnish was simply fantastic.

They are in silence while watching the beginning of The Notebook begins to play on their screen. Harry lays next to Louis, wrapping himself in a soft blanket. His eyes stare at the screen, quoting the lines of his favorite scenes in his head. Louis, however, stared blankly at the tv. He wasn't a fan of romantic comedies. Once the movie ended, Louis just stared at the rolling credits. He looked over to his right, seeing Harry sleeping peacefully. His perfect lips were parted, soft snores escaping his throat.

"Goodnight Harry," Louis said quietly, carefully moving from Harry's side. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to get back home. He stood up, stretching out his limbs as he walked over to get his jacket. He pulls the leather material over his long arms with a sigh, taking out his keys. He slips into his vans and walks out, not taking another look back.

He texts Niall about Harry, getting a response that he'll be there soon. Louis walked over to his car, wrapping his hands around the wheel. He drives in silence on the way home, thinking about one thing and one thing only. And that was all he could think about.

He smiled at the thoughts of Harry, his sweet smile taking over his mind. He was falling for Harry, and he had to admit it. But he really wanted to know, what was he hiding?


	5. I

The only reason Harry couldn't tell Louis is because he didn't know how he would react. Louis, was the most amazing person. Harry couldn't deny that he felt something for Louis, even though it was very wrong. To be honest, he supported LGBT throughout his entire life, but never thought about being a part of it. Hell, he wouldn't even think about taking a part in relationships.

At this time, he became really annoyed with his family and Niall. They were always trying to make the decisions for him and try to set him up with someone. Harry thought he had made it very clear that he was not in the mood for women, or anyone for that matter. Hey all knew about his past with relationships and how badly it had affected him, but that's another story.

So Harry sat there in his apartment, doing random things on his pink colored iPhone while Louis sat in silence beside him. He occasionally glanced at Harry, diverting his attention from the tv. Seriously, he thought, who wouldn't want to stare at Harry. Even if he was autistic, Louis couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely handsome. Who wouldn't find him attractive-Louis thought. His eyes were a dark, rich green color. His lips were a Brit pink and perfectly heart shaped. Gosh, he looked like a cute little animal. He looked like pikachu. Louis giggled, Harry was the human version of pikachu.

"W-What are y-you laughing...about?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows. Louis let out a cough to halt his giggles as he turned towards Harry.

"You remind me of pikachu," He says softly, playing with Harry's long curls.

"P-Pikachu?" Harry blinked as Louis let out a small laugh.

"Y'know, the Pokémon. The cute, little, yellow one?" Louis says as Harry nods.

"L-Louis is um....s-sawk," Harry stutters and Louis laughs.

"Why would I be sawk?" Louis asks, his face only inches away from Harry's.

"B-Because you're funny...a-and your- you're really n-nice..." Harry trails off, poking Louis in the arm where his stag tattoo is.

"Do you know why you remind me of Pikachu?" Louis asked as Harry shook his head. "Because you're so cute, and your like a one-of-a-kind Pokémon,"

"N-Not cute...." he playfully frowns.

"Sure, whatever you say, mate," Louis shakes his head. The sound of Harry's apartment door opening causes them to turn towards the door and distracting them from their conversation. Niall's blindfish hair shows as he walks in, his head down.

"Hello mates," He says cheerily, sitting next to Harry on the couch. "What're you guys doing here?"

Louis shrugs, "Nothing really," he says looking over at Harry who stares down at his long, slim fingers in silence.

"Why don't we play a board game?" Niall suggests and Louis shakes his head.

"Board games are shit,"

"Loueee!"

"No they're not," Niall says, crouching over a pile of colorful boxes.

"Yes, they are," Louis says, crossing his arms.

"What would you rather do?" Niall asks.

"Watch a movie, play poker, etcetera," Louis says and Niall laughs. He pulls out a small box filled with cards.

Harry smiles, "Go fish?" He says and Niall nods. Louis rolls his eyes as Niall takes his seat in front of them and evenly deals out the cards. He puts the remaining ones in a stack between them and holds his cards up.

"Harry," He whispers, "got any sevens?"

"No, go fish," He shakes his head. Niall pulls out a card and stares down at them, furrowing his eyebrows.

"L-Loueee," Harry smiles, "D-Do you ha-have any....queens?"

Louis smirks, pulling the card from his hand and giving it to Harry. The boy smiles in triumph, placing the two matched cards in front of him. He goes again, asking Niall for any threes' whom shakes his head. Harry sighs and pulls a card from the deck, smiling when he sees that he picked up a three.

"How?" Louis asks in disbelief as Harry giggles.

"The boy's got magic hands what can I say," Niall shrugs and Louis nods in response.

The game ended with Harry winning and Niall having to head back home to deal with a few "issues." The sun was setting as Louis and Harry sat in the lit up room playing their third round of Go fish. When Louis wins, he throws his cards into the air in victory, attacking Harry in his great triumph. He laughs, staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"N-Now k-kiss me....you f-fool," Harry laughed and Louis smiled.

But what Louis didn't know is that Harry hadn't meant that literally. It was a huge mistake, but one of the best ones Louis had made.

______________


	6. S

Truly, the best mistake Louis ever made.

Harry's lips were extremely soft and fit perfectly with Louis. His plush lips moved magically with Louis' making him smile into the kiss. As much as Louis wanted to continue, he had to pull away. 

Louis separated his mouth from Harry's, staring into his now dark, green eyes. He looked somewhat shocked yet satisfied with whatever just happened. He stared at Louis in disbelief, wondering what the hell was happening. He inhaled, staring into the deep oceans of Louis' eyes.

"L-Louis," He whispered, their faces only inches apart. He didn't know what to say after that, making an awkward silence. That's when Louis began to panic.

"I-I'm sorry, um...I'll just go home now..."He rushed, rising to his feet. His expression becomes confused as well surprised when Harry grabs his wrist, keeping Louis from leaving. 

"N-No," He said quietly, pulling on Louis' arm. Louis sits down in front of Harry wondering what in the world he was doing.

"Harry, no,'' Louis says but Harry shakes his head. Without warning, he presses his lips back to Louis', missing the soft feeling. His lips tasted sweet as if it was the one thing that was missing. Louis cupped Harry's cheeks, deepening the kiss just a little. The tips of his fingers tangled into Harry's long curls, tugging at them slightly. In that moment, Louis was falling for Harry even more. Even though they had just met, Louis couldn't hide the butterflies in his stomach. The sensation filling his dark blue eyes. Their lips separated. Louis' warm breath fanning over Harry's cheek.

They stared at each other in silence, barely any space between them. The sky was dark, now filled with twinkling stars and a bright full moon. The apartment was quiet, small creaks here and there. They just sat there, staring at each other. Not saying a single word. The only sound was their steady breathing and occasionally Louis' heartbeat. Louis looked at the time, muttering under his breath. Harry looked up at him in confusion, wondering what he was going on about. 

"Sorry mate," Louis apologized, giving Harry a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the library yeah?" Harry nodded, handing Louis his leather jacket. Louis gave him a small kiss on the forehead, bringing him into a hug after. Harry waved Louis goodbye as he left, leaving him alone in his quiet apartment. He was but glad things didn't become awkward after what happened.

Harry walked over to his bedroom, climbing under the comfy, white duvet. He pulled the covers to his chest with a small sigh. He stared up at the ceiling fan, thinking carefully. The sweet taste of Louis' lips, his soft touch, it only made him fall for Louis even more. He could only imagine what'd it would be like from now on.

____

Harry woke up to the sun shining brightly through his shaded window. He sat up with a small groan, rubbing his tired eyes. He trudged over to the bathroom, continuing on with his morning routine. He grabbed his glasses from the counter, deciding not to wear his contacts. The specs rested on his nose, bringing out the bright green color of his eyes.

A small knock sounded on his door, causing him to jump slightly. He waltzed over to the front door with a small groan, opening it up to see Louis. His hair was messy, he had on some sweatpants, and jumper, and some sneakers. Harry mumbled a quiet good morning, after all, he was extremely tired. Louis bid him good morning, examining Harry's tired state.

"You okay mate?" He asked, intertwining his fingers.

Harry nodded, "Tired," he said and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses," Louis said,

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Louis said, Harry, shrugging in response. 

"C-Contacts g-get annoying..." Harry replied quietly.

"Well, I think you look cute in them. Now, let's go to the library," Louis smiled and Harry nodded. He pulled on his brown boots and followed Louis outside to his car. He climbed into the passenger seat, running his hand through his curls before pulling his blue colored beanie over them. The drive to the library was silent. Harry stared at the rain decorated window while Louis kept his eyes glued on the road. They would sneak glances at each other every now and them without either of them noticing. The both looked like a couple of lovesick puppies.

The car stopped, Harry and Louis quickly climbing out. They walked up to large double doors and walked in. The smell of old books and silence took over them, occasional coughs and keyboard clacks. They started right away, the usual routine of putting books on the correct shelf and helping customers. Time passed quickly after that. They sat in the colorful break room, staring out the window together. The rain was pouring, people running about with umbrellas or rushing to their cars. Louis laughed at the small children running around in the rain, Harry swatting his arm.

"Oi!" Louis exclaimed, rubbing his arm carefully. "That hurt mate," 

"H-Hush," Harry said while rolling his eyes. Louis muttered something under his breath and continued staring out the window. Harry drummed his fingers on the table to the small table to the sound of the pattering rain. Louis watched Harry and his careful movements, a smile taking over his pink lips.

"W-What?" Harry asked, staring at the bright, goofy smile displayed on Louis' face. 

"Can I kiss you again, Harry?" He asked, leaning closer to Harry. He brushed the stray curls out of his forehead.

Without thinking, Harry quickly nods. Louis hesitates for a little bit before connecting their lips together. The kiss was slow, filled with much passion. Harry shifted his hands in his lap clueless on what to do with them. He brought them up to cup Louis' cheeks carefully. His stubble tickling his hand. The sound of the doorknob caused them to pull apart quickly. Harry averted his stare to the window while Louis looked around in sudden confusion. Liam peeked his head through the door, a smirk on his face.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, his eyes darting between the two.

"No," Louis said quickly. Harry just shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Who's this?" Liam smiled.

"This is Harry," Louis said, patting him on the shoulder. Harry groaned and stared down at the patterned carpet.

 "Harry? The one you talk about non-stop?" Liam arched his brow. 

Harry looked up at Louis in confusion,"What?"

"Okay, so I bring him up occasionally. No biggie," Louis shrugs and Liam lets out a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say, mate," Lima says, taking a seat next to Louis and Harry.

"Nice to meet you, little one," Liam smiles, patting Harry on the back, causing Harry to groan. 

"Sorry mate," Liam says, scratching the back of his neck. Silence takes over the both of them until Louis speaks up. 

"How about we go to lunch?" He suggests and Liam and Harry nodded in response. Louis looks over at Harry, giving him a small smile. Just hoping that their kiss could've lasted a little but longer.

_____________________ |


	7. W

Lunch was okay.

They bonded a bit more over a few things. Interests, hobbies, etc. The only thing wrong with it was Liam was there. Louis was perfectly fine with Liam,they had been friends for quite a while now. However, he kind of hoped it was just him and...Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes at the fifth story Liam has told from his trip to Spain. Even though some found it intriguing, Louis has heard the story thousands of times and saws there on the trip, and he found nothing that exciting of fascinating.

Harry watched Listened to Liam talk, scrunching his face into confusion. The way his mind worked, it was hard to take in everything Liam was saying since he was talking so fast.

"S-Slow down," Harry sighed frustrated, trying to piece everything together.

"Oh, sorry mate. I got a bit carried away there," Liam apologizes, but Harry just shrugs it off with a small smile.

They finish up lunch and head back to the library, saying their goodbyes to Liam. Louis watches him and Harry react with a roll of his eyes. By this time, he only cared about having Harry to himself agian. To be honest, it made him kind of uncomfortable when he was with Liam. Harry walked up to Louis, a large smile on his face. He saw the uncomfortable one on Louis' face, his smile replaced with a frown.

"W-What's wrong?" Harry asked, raising his eyes at Louis.

"Nothing, I just wanted Liam to leave," he shrugs and Harry shakes his head.

"Why?" He asks and Louis sighs.

"I just...wanted you all to myself," Louis says quietly, Harry giggling in return. "What?" He says as Harry continues giggling. He tries again, "What?!"

"Loueee i-is...jealous," Harry snicker and Louis quickly shakes his head.

"I'm not jealous," He huffs, crossing his arms.

"S-Sure,"

"I'm not!" He says silencing Harry. They work the rest of the day in silence, things becoming a little weird at that point. They check out, heading over to Louis' car and climbing in-still silent. Harry stares at Louis, during the car ride, barely paying attention to anything else. The car stops on front of his apartment building. They get out and walk in, nothing but silent.

Louis throws his jacket on the plush couch, happy to sit down and rest. Harry takes a seat next to him, wrapping himself into his soft blanket. Louis turns on the large, flat screen t.v, not really caring what's on.

They watch the movie silently, barely caring what's it called or about. Harry's eyes start to fall closed, sleepiness taking over him. Louis smiles, turning his attention towards Harry. He stares at his greens tired eyes and nudges him softly. Harry groans, wanting to just lay there and sleep.

"C"mom bug, let's go to bed," Louis whispers softly, standing up. He grabs Harry's hand and walks him over to Harry's bedroom. Harry changes into some pjs and climbs into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest.

"Bye bug," Louis smiles, turning to walk away after pressing a small kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry grabs his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Louis looked over at him confused and eyed him carefully.

"L-Loueee...stay," Harry said quietly, Louis smiling in return.

"Harry I can't-"

"Stay," He whispers but demanding. Louis sighs with a small nod. Harry smiles and lets go of his wrist. Louis takes off his shirt, throwing it down on the wooden floor. He climbs in bed next to Harry.

He cuddles up onto Louis' bare chest, inhaling his sweet scent. His green eyes flutter closed. Louis smiles down at Harry. Watching him in this calm, innocent state. His eyelids become heavy and pull him into unconsciousness.

...

The sun shine through the window, awakening Louis. He woke up with a groan and looked down to see Harry still sleeping peacefully. He smiles, tracing his hand over Harry's God like features. His eyes flutter open, the green color glistening under the bright sunlight.

His eyes meet Louis, his lips turning up into a smile. "Morning L-Louee," Harry giggled and Louis smiled in return.

"Good morning bug," He says softly, his soft fingertips tracing over his lips. Louis pulled Harry closer, holding him in his small arms. Harry giggles, trying to wiggle out of his grip. Louis notices and pulls him closer, closing the space between them.

"N-Need t-to...wa-wake up..." Harry protests, attempting to get out of Louis' grip again but fails.

"No, I just want to lay here," Louis says and gives him a small kiss. Harry shakes his head. He releases himself from Louis grip and stands up stretching out his limbs. He grabs some fresh clothes from the closet and walks over to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

He walks out, dressed in tight black skinny jeans with a floral button up, his hair damp. He looks over at Louis who's still in bed, scrolling through something on his phone. Harry rolls his eyes and walks over to Louis.

"Loueee," He groans, and Louis looks up at him. He makes a playful pout and glances up at him innocently.

"Please," He says but Harry shakes his head. Louis sits up with a groan and runs his hands through his hair. Harry gives him a small smile and hands hi some clothes. Louis takes a quick shower and pulls on the clothes Harry had lended him. He walks out of the room and into the kitchen, inhaling the sweet smell of food. He sees Harry making pancakes with ease, flipping them onto a white plate.

"How did you know I like pancakes?" Louis smiles, walking over to Harry. He stands behind him and watches him cook skillfully. Harry just shrugs. He hands Louis a plate and takes his own, sitting down at the table.

"Loueee looks....looks n-nice" Harry compliments with a smile and Louis thanks him. He was wearing black hands with a blue jumper. They eat their food in silence, cleaning up the kitchen when their done.

"Ready to go?" Louis asks, pulling on his black converse. Harry nods, placing a small kiss on his lips before they walk out the door. Louis had to admit, this was one of the happiest moments in his life.

_________________________


	8. I

The days passed by nicely, and gave grace. The sun shined down on the world, lighting up the eyes of cheerful children and the soft color of the elders. At this point, Harry and Louis did everything together by this point. From working in the library to getting milkshakes together every Sunday.

Today, Louis was out getting groceries for him and Harry while he was away at school. He put the bags into his trunk, and climbed into his car. He pulled out of the parking lot, driving on his way home. While listening to one of his favorites, Just hold on, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down to see a text message from Harry.

He continued driving home, walking into the apartment with his hands filled with bags. He dropped them off in the kitchen, making a note to put them up later. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and read through Harry's message.

From Harry :  
Hello Louis

To Harry:  
Hello

From Harry:  
Did you get that the groceries?

To Harry:  
Yeah, when am I picking you up?

From Harry :  
Half an hour. Also, I want to ask you something.

To Harry:  
What is it?

From Harry:  
I was going to have dinner with my family tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?

To Harry:  
Of course bug, what time?

From Harry:  
She said early so at least 7:30

To Harry:  
Okay.

From Harry:  
:))))))))

________

Louis smiled, tucking his phone into his back pocket. He was a bit nervous to be meeting Harry's family. They had only been together for about a month now. The sooner the better.

He quickly put up the groceries and went to pick up Harry. He smiled when he saw the goofy boy sitting on the bench, talking to a girl. He looked a bit uncomfortable from Louis' point of view.

He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Harry. He watched as he pulled out his phone, reading over the message and looked up at Louis. He smiled, looking over at the girl and saying something. She looked oppressed by his words but Harry only shrugged and climbed into Louis' car.

"Who was that?" Louis asked once he was fully in the car. Harry shrugged.

"J-Just some...girl," He mumbled, staring down at his fingers.

Louis laughed, "You're so gay styles,"

They continued on with their conversation as Louis drove, talking about meeting Harry's parents. Louis was a bit nervous, he didn't have the best background nor was he the one to meet parents.

"L-Loueee...okay?" Harry asked as they were getting ready in the apartment. He noticed how Louis looked nervous. Louis quietly shakes his head in response, Harry coming up to him and placing a light kiss on his lips. "D-Don't w-worry," Louis smiles, connecting their lips together in a long, meaningful kiss. They pulled away, a bright grin on Harry's face.

"You ready?" Harry asks with ease and Louis nods. They walk down to Louis' car, climbing in. Harry gives him a reassuring smile, easing his nerves just a little bit. On they way to Anne's house, Harry tells small stories about his family; hoping that they'lol except Louis.

The car stops in front of the large house, Louis gulping as he changes gears. Harry gives him a small nod and they climb out the car, walking up to the large, white door. Harry pulls out a key and unlocks it, walking in. He turns to see Louis standing outside and drags him in by his wrist.

"Hey Harry," Gemma smiles, giving her brother a small smile. She goes in for a hug but he simply shakes his head. "Sorry," She apologizes, forgetting that he wasn't comfortable with touching, "who's this?"

Louis gulps, looking over at Harry. He nods his head with a small smile encouraging him to introduce himself. "I'm Louis, um...Harry's boyfriend," He gulps and Harry's eyes widen. They never really discussed the title, but he was okay with it.

Gemma raised an eyebrow,"Boyfriend?" Louis nods.

"Oh, well I'm totally okay with it. Mind if we can have a little talk, Louis?" Gemma asks and before Louis can answer she drags him over to the corner of the living room.

"Promise me you'll be careful with Harry. He's very fragile as you can see and-"

"Gemma, calm down. I promise I don't want him getting hurt either. " Louis smiles and Gemma nods.

"Sorry, I'm just protective. The last time he was in a relationship things didn't end so well," Gemma says and Louis looks at her confused.

"What happened?" He asks but she shakes her head.

"It's best if you hear it from Harry. Let's get out of here yeah?" She suggests and Louis nods. He walks back over to Harry who smiles at him.

"E-Everything...okay?" He says and Louis nods.

"Don't worry bug, everything is fine."

"Harry!" A voice says and they turn to see Anne. Harry stands up immediately and walks over to her, engulfing her into a warm hug.

"Hiiiii mum," Harry smiles which Anne returns.

"Hi Harry, how are you child?" She asks and Harry nods.

"Good,"

"Great," She smiles and sees Louis standing awkwardly behind him, "Who's this?"

"Oh! I'm Louis, his boyfriend." Louis says and holds his hand out to Anne. She shakes it firmly and gives him a small hug.

"Nice to meet you, be good to him please." She whispers the last part and Louis nods.

"Don't worry I will,"

"Let's go eat shall we?" Anne asks leading them to the dining room. Harry and Louis take their seats next to each other while Anne and Gemma sit across from them.

"W-Where's Ro-Robin?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrow.

"He's out of town right now, but he'll be back tomorrow afternoon I think. It's sad that he's not here though,"

"I-It's okay," Harry smiles and continues eating his food.

"So, how did you and Harry meet?" Anne asks and Louis gulps.

"At the library actually," Louis smiled and looks over at Harry. The conversation continues with them talking about how they met and their recent activities together. Bye the end of dinner, Louis is talking with Anne about some of Harry's baby pictures while he groans in embarrassment.

"Mum," He says and Anne smiles.

"Sorry love, I'll let you two head home," Anne smiles and Louis laughs. "Bye my children,"

"Bye Anne," Louis waves and walks out with Harry they head over to the car and climb in. Louis leans over the center console, cupping Harry's face in his head and pressing his lips to his for a long, brief moment.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that,"

________________


	9. L

*three weeks later*

They had both became more and more used to the title. Ever since the dinner, Louis officially started calling Harry his boyfriend. They spent more time at his apartment, both of them living there together basically—although, Louis wasn't ready to move in just yet.

He was in the kitchen, warming up some of last night's dinner since he was too lazy and couldn't cook. His phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out to see Anne's caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Louis, thank god! Where's Harry?!"

Louis frowns, she sounds panicked and very upset. He could he the son in her voice. "Anne, what's wrong?"

"Robin...died,"

"What?" Louis says in disbelief, he knew how much they all adored Robin. He hated to see him gone now.

"I know, I tried to get ahold of Harry but he wasn't answering. He lost his battle with cancer and-"

"Anne slow down. I'm so sorry for what happened with Robin. He was a wonderful persona and doesn't deserve this." Louis says, hearing small sobs in the background. "When's the funeral?"

"In a few weeks, you'll be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll tell Harry," Louis says and Anne thanks him.

"I hope he'll be alright, good luck Louis."

"Thank you, love, see you later alright."

"Bye,"

"Bye." Louis hangs up with a small, sad sigh. He didn't know how he was going to break it down to Harry. He looks over at the clock, realizing that he's late to pick up Harry. He rushes down to his car, thinking of ways he could break this down to Harry.

He knew it would affect Harry a lot. He's seen the close relationship he had with Robin and knew it would crush him to hear that his father died. He let out a sigh when he drove up to the school, seeing Harry sketching at something. He looks up and see's, Louis, climbing into the car with a smile.

He frowns, seeing how Louis doesn't look the happiest. "W-What's wrong?" He asks but Louis only sighs.

"Harry," He starts hesitantly," Um, Robin....died."

Harry looks down, not knowing what to say or do. He stays still, staring down at his hands. Louis watches worryingly, hoping that he'd say something, anything.

"Harry?" He says, resting his hand on his shoulder. Harry shrugs it off, continuing to stay silent. Louis puts the car in drive and makes his way back to Anne's house. He takes a couple glances at Harry who is still quiet and still. It was freaking Louis out.

He and Harry climbed out the car and May their way inside. They looked around to see the house quiet and empty. Harry rushed over to Anne's room, finding her sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Mum," He whispers, taking a seat next to her. He engulfs her into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"When's the funeral?" He asks and Anne frowns.

"Just a few weeks," She says quietly and Harry nods.

"Everything will be okay," Harry whispers, "I promise,"

____

It was heartbreaking. It hurt Louis to see Harry grieving so badly. He knew what Harry felt, he had lost his mother not too long ago. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to feel that kind of pain again. He didn't take it easy when the new was given to him either. Now all he could do was be here for Harry and the rest of them. That's all he could do.

They've been spending more time at Anne's lately, trying to comfort her. She's been a mess after what happened to Robin. Louis didn't mind, it was the last he could do.

The funeral was only a week away, Harry was so nervous to go. He didn't want to see his stepfather go six feet under. He didn't want to see the tears streaming down his mother's face. The sad feeling weighing down in his stomach, he couldn't imagine it.

Louis sat next to Harry, handing him a mug filled with warm hot chocolate. He smiled at him, trying to tell him that it was going to be okay. Harry only frowned in response.

"Baby, listen to me please," Louis whispered, cupping Harry's face in his hands, "I know how you feel and it's going to hurt worse. But I can only be here for you and help you through this feeling, and I always will." Louis smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

He wanted to say, Louis dreamt saying it. He wanted the three little words to finally leave his lips, but he decided to wait. He didn't want to put any more baggage on Harry. He sat there running his fingers through his long curls, just saying it over and over in his mind.

He looked down, seeing Harry asleep against his chest. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispered very quietly, "I love you, Harry,"

__________________


	10. L

"Are you sure made Harry?" Louis asked as Niall came in with scissors. Harry spun around in the leather seat and nodded, causing Louis to sigh in return.

"Calm down mate, it's just hair," Niall smiled as he stood behind Harry.

"But it's so long, and curly, luscious, pretty, and th-"

"We get it, you adore his long hair, who doesn't. But the boy wants to cut it off, so let him cut it off," Niall shrugs and pulls his hair back into a ponytail. Harry gave Louis a small smile who only frowned. He dramatically covered his eyes as Niall brought the scissors up to his hair, chopping it just above the band. He handed it Harry who braided it, the sound of the scissors snipping around his head.

Louis peeked from beneath his hand, seeing Harry's now short hair. He smirked, staring at Harry.

"You'll go it back....right?" He asked and Harry only chuckled in response.

"You guys are so cute I hate it," Niall laughed, washing his hands in the bathroom sink. "I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral," Niall says, patting Harry on the shoulder who only nods. They bid him goodbye and sit in the living room, watching the t.v silently.

Their tuxes were hung up in Harry's room, prepared for tomorrow. Harry was a bit upset over his role. He had to carry the coffin to it's resting place, meaning that along with everyone else watch Robin go six feet under. He didn't think he could handle it, but it was the least he could do.

He looked up Louis, eyes filled with wonder. "Loueee?"

"Yeah, bug?" Louis replied tiredly, eyes barely opened.

"A-After, the....funeral, c-can we get a-a cat?" He stutters, Louis smiling down at him.

"Whatever you want bug," Louis said, and with that, they both went to sleep.

________

"Louuuueeeee!" Harry whined, Louis, rushing over to him. He was trying to do his tie but failed miserably.

"Here, let me," Louis said, tying it perfectly. He gave it a small pull and placed the hat on Harry's head, giving him a small smile.

"Beautiful," He whispered, giving him a small kiss on the lips. They sat down next to Anne and Gemma, Niall sitting behind them with the rest of the styles and twist family.

Harry hung his head low, listening carefully to the priest speaking. Louis scooted closer, intertwining their fingers together. He rubbed soft circles in his hand with his thumb, calming Harry's nerves just a little bit.

He listens to each speech carefully, thinking of his the small funeral they had for his mother. The grieving faces and sadness that flowed throughout the room...

| _Flashback_ |

_"Louis hurry up you're going to be late!" His sister screamed from the bottom of the steps, bringing Louis out his thoughts. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and sat in the ashtray, putting out the flames._

_He brushed his hands across his suit, covering the heavy scent of cologne. He rushed out of the room and downstairs, seeing his large family gathered up. The trudged over to the large car, the rich bastard that Louis called his father had owned. He hated his father. He gave up on them, only to take them back because he "messed up,"_

_Louis could see it in his eyes. He could see that he didn't care. He had no right to be here, he had no right to be there in the first place. He would always be a selfish, sick, twisted bastard—in Louis eyes at least._

_He remained silent, already crying by the time they made it to the small church. He looked around, seeing the interior. They couldn't have done anything better, he thought, taking another glance. He felt as if he was the only one who really cared._

_He looked up, watching his "father" give a speech about Jo. He rolled his eyes, knowing that every single word that came out of his mouth was a lie. He just watched and watched. Memories of him and his mother playing in his mind._

_Tears built up, falling down_ in _raging rivers. He couldn't stop crying. By this point, his eyes were a puffy red, stained with tears. He coughed, applause erupted around him breaking him out his thoughts._

_They gathered around outside as they watched her coffin fall six feet underground, and that's when Louis lost it. That's when he knew it was over. He walked away, tears pouring down his face from his eyes. He buried his face in his hands and let out a deep breath._

_He didn't want to be at the funeral anymore. He didn't want to here anymore, "I'm sorry for your loss," or "It'll be okay." It wasn't going to be okay. All he wanted was to be alone._

_"Louis?" His father said, Louis turned, ridding his face of tears._

_"What?" He spat, Mark, looking at him in surprise._

_"Look, son, it's okay. I care about her so mu-"_

_"Shut the fuck up! You didn't care about her at all you sick bastard! All you cared about was yourself and you know it," He says, becoming intoxicated by all the cigarettes and alcohol he consumed after her death._

_"Louis cal down-"_

_"No! I won't calm down! It's not going to be okay. She died! How can you tell me it's going to be fine? It's not like you fucking care," He scoffed, turning away but Mark caught his arm._

_"Think about what you're doing. I paid for this entire thing and I'm not about to have you ruin anything. I had enough of you acting out and ruining this family's reputation." Mark spat, Louis only rolling his eyes._

_"Fuck you," Louis said back, pulling out of his grip and walking away. Tears brimmed his eyes as he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his back pocket. He lit it, deciding to walk home. Rain poured down, ruining the expensive tux he wore. He didn't care, he just wanted to be alone._

_He walked inside the large house, lighting another cigarette. He stepped out onto the porch, inhaling the strong scent. All he could see was black. Black, black, black._

_"Just hold on,_ mum _, just_ hold _on," He whispered, a silent tear streaming down his cheek._

________

"Loueee?" He heard a sweet voice say, knocking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see soft green eyes staring down at him.

"Uh..." He says seeing that everyone is getting up. He stands, taking Harry's hand as they follow everyone out. Harry walks over with James, taking the white coffin in his hands. They walk out, over to the large hole and place it in. Louis watches at Harry screws his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

He quickly walks away, rushing over to Louis and pulls him into a hug. Louis kisses his forehead, cooing to him softly. He takes Harry's chin in his hands, causing him to look up.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Louis suggests, Harry nodding in response. They bid everyone goodbye, driving home in silence. They walk into Harry's apartment, changing into some more comfortable clothes.

"Harry?" Louis says as they climb into the bed together.

"Hmm?" He asks, running a hand through his curls. Louis wanted to say it so badly, but just couldn't.

"Never mind bug, I'll tell you in the morning. Goodnight," he smiles, Harry doing the same.

"Goodnight,"

And Louis wished, he wished that this could last forever.

________________


	11. A

"Come on Harry!" Louis said, but Harry only groaned. He was playing around with the medium sized Tammy Louis had gotten him. To be honest, that's all he did. To the point where Louis started to regret getting him the cat in the first place, but Harry was happy, and that's all he cared about.

"No," Harry sighed, setting the cat down on the floor as he stood from the couch.

"Please? We haven't gone out in forever. How about we just go out and eat for dinner? Please Harry," Louis begged, Harry sighed with a nod.

"Yes!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around Harry. They became a silent for a second, losing one another in each other's eyes. Louis crashed their lips together, cupping his face in his hands.

They kissed for a moment, pulling away breathless. "Harry," Louis whispered, his forehead pressed against his. He pulled away, giving Harry a smile smile. "Um, we should get going, yeah?" He suggested, Harry groaning in response.

He said goodbye to their cat, walking out after a 20 minute goodbye. Louis was extremely excited. He had waited go out with Harry for a while now. They walked out to his car, climbing in. Music played in the background, Louis bopping along to it while Harry just stared out the window.

They parked in front of this restaurant, Louis climbing out excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to be out right now. They walk into the restaurant, the hostess greeting them at the front.

She gave Louis a small wink, only for him to roll his eyes. Harry silently laughed at her oppressed expression. She walked them over to their table and they sat down, Louis giving him a small smile.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Louis frowned, seeing Harry's tired expression.

"W-Want to...to stay h-home," He says and Louis nods.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We never go out and I thought we could do it today." Louis smiled, causing Harry to return the same cheesy grin.

The waiter came up, his hair styled into a quiff. His eyes were a beautiful brown, the color of mocha. He had stubble along his cheeks, complimenting his nicely chiseled jaw. Harry gave the him a small smile, while Louis just glared at him angrily.

His jaw dropped when he saw Louis, immediately regretting taking over this table for one of his co-workers. He smiled back, pulling out his notepad.

"Hello, um...what would you like to drink," He says and Harry orders a coke while Louis asks for a sprite. Harry stares, sensing the strong tension between the two. He looks down, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"L-Loueee," Harry says quietly, seeing the deep glare on Louis' face. "Who...was th-that?"

"Um, that was zayn, long story. How about we just enjoy the rest of this afternoon and I'll tell you later," Louis smiles, not wanting to ruin this time. He had waited so long for this and didn't want his anger to get in the way.

This time, a different waiter came, taking their orders. Harry got a salad, while Louis simply got a burger with waffle fries. Their meals came shortly after, Harry telling stupid jokes the whole time.

"Why did t-the baboon the...giraffe, 'w-why the l-long face?'" Harry giggled, Louis only shook his head. Preparing for some dumb answer in response. "Because...he thought his neck w-was his face," Harry chucked, Louis laughing silently. His jokes were terrible, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold up, I have to go use the loo really quickly," Louis said, getting up from his seat. Harry pulled out his phone, distracting himself while playing candy crush on Louis' phone.

"Louis," Zayn says, stopping him in his tracks. Louis rolled his eyes, having nothing to say to him at all.

"What?" He spat, balling his hand into fists.

"Listen, no one meant for any of this to happen," Zayn started, but Louis only rolled his eyes,

"Well it did happen, and you left me to pick up after you sick fucks." Louis scoffed. Zayn shook his head.

"Listen, we didn't mean for you to get caught up in any of this. It was Stan and Elenor's fault,"

"Shut the fuck up." Louis said. Zayn knew how he felt about Eleanor. He knew.

"She's been wondering what happened to you," Zayn said coldly, "We all were. You just disappeared."

"You seriously think I would come back after all the shit you've done?" Louis laughs stepping away from Zayn.

"Here," Zayn says, handing him a folded piece of paper. "She wants to talk to you," Zayn smiled, disappearing behind a large black door. Louis stuffed the paper back into his pocket, making his way back to Harry.

He smiled, seeing him frustrated as he stared down at the phone screen. He threw a fry into his mouth, thinking over Zayn's words. She wants to talk to you... Talk about what? Talk about how she was a slut and a liar?

"You okay?" Harry asked, seeing that Louis was crumbling a salt packet into his hands. He snapped out of his thoughts, dropping the packet and rubbed his hands together.

"I think we should head back now," He mumbled, staring down at his hands. He quickly payed and walked out with Harry, getting into the car.

The drive home was silent, Harry going to bed once they made it to the apartment. Louis grabbed his jacket, slipping on his vans and grabbing his car keys. He got in his car, stopping at his apartment to pick up a few things. He pulled up in front of a empty street, seeing familiar faces lined up on a brick wall.

He got out the car, silent murmurs erupting around him. A boy with dark, brown hair stood up, taking a cigarette from between his lips.

"Nice to see you again, Louis," He smirked, Louis only nodding.

"Stan," He said, distancing himself from him.

"I thought you would never come back," Stan smirked, crushing the cigarette under his shoe. Louis grimaced, the smell of alcohol and smoke surrounding him.

He sighed, "Neither did I,"

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo the next one is gonna be a flashback from Louis, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment!!!


	12. L

Flashback

Louis ran a tired hand through his hair, just trying to get back to his usual sopt here England. He could care less about the reckless girl he left in a dirty apartment. She was just a useless distraction. A distraction from another distraction who became something more, but that's another story.

He parked in front of the small, abandoned motel. Tugging on his thick, torn leather jacket. He breathed in the cold air and rubbed his hands together, trying to create a little warmth. A shout erupted from the motel, along with a few shouts and what sounded like a gunshot.

He debated on whether going in or not. He didn't have a clue what the scenery was like or who was in there. Fuck it, he thought, climbing out of his Prius and rushing over to the motel. He bursts through the back exit, seeing Zayn lying there on the floor. He looked completely intoxicated.

"Zayn, what the fuck is going on?" Louis bent down, Zayn only shook his head.

"S-Stan....," He coughed, "Stan tricked William, now he has...." Louis cursed, moving away from Zayn to find Stan. For a motel, it was pretty spacious. He walked around the interior, examining the torn wallpaper.

He moved across the room, seeing no one in the small room across the thin hallway. He kept searching, hearing a loud bang come from the main room. He rushed over, looking for Zayn who was gone.

Lights flashed through the windows, police cars lined up. Louis looked over seeing a gun raised at him. He quickly raised his hands, his mind in rage. They had set him up. Smuggled drugs were found throughout the motel, all falling under Louis' possession. Everything was pinned to Louis.

He cursed under his breath, he was screwed. His stepdad was going to be pissed, and his mother was out of the picture. He sighed as he was stuffed into the back of the cop car. He closed his eyes, tossing back his head. This wasn't going to be easy.

_____

His court date was in three weeks, his stepdad was beyond infuriated. Louis rolled is eyes as he went on about his reputation, embarrassment, blah blah blah. He just wanted to get back at them. He didn't know why it had to be him. It was bound to happen at some point, the life he lived wasn't always the best.

He went up to his room that night, making himself high off of the stashed drugs zayn hid beneath his mattress. Probably another attempt to frame him. He could only sit there as his thought were driven by rage, and how he was going to get out of this. He was the only one there and his tracks were all over the place. At this point, he could only accept it.

His phone vibrated, picking it up to see her name. Louis gulped, hitting the ignore option and sighed when she called again. He powered off his phone, throwing it on the dresser and plopped down onto his bed.

He didn't for either of them, he just wanted out. A way out from what he was doing. He buried his face in his hands, lighting another cigarette until he could gather his thoughts.

End of flashback

____

Harry was beyond worried. His hand held the note from Louis tightly in his hands. He h ad called him about twenty times now. His hands were shaking, his mind wild. He didn't know what to do at this point. He couldn't do anything. He sat down, reading over the piece of paper over and over while Molly meowed in his lap.

Louis on the other hand, was brought back to his old life. His eyes were bloodshot, vodka stinging his cheeks. Stan sat next to him, scrolling through his phone.

"Why now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Out of all this time, why now?"

"It's only been 9 months, Louis," Stan said, looking over at him. "Listen, we're sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix what i went through because of you, not only that but you knew. You knew i was arrested, and you also knew I was taken to court. You said you would be there and you lied. So much for helping me out mate," Louis growled, "You knew what happened and that it was your fault."

"Yeah, I know. I was already in enough trouble by then I didn't know what to do." Stan whispered, Louis rolled his eyes. "You still have to talk to her though,"

"I don't want to see her,"

"You have too, you might be surprised what you'll see." Stan smiled while Louis looked back in confusion.

"What does that mean?" He asked, staring out into the dark sky.

"You'll see,"

_________

Louis walked into the apartment, Harry looks up in relief. He could smell the alcohol on him, scrunching his face in in disgust. He quickly walks over to him, bringing Louis into arms. Louis buried his face in his neck, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry pulled apart from the while Louis went to go take a shower. Harry just wanted him to explain what was going on. He had seen it from last night when they had went out. He didn't want this for Louis at all.

Louis came out, dressed in sweatpants and no shirt. He sat down next to Harry with a small sigh.

"W-What's wrong?" Harry asked with a frown but Louis only shook his head.

"Long story short, I used to do really bad things as a kind and know it's coming back to haunt me," Louis sighs, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do Harry...I have to go back,"

"No," Harry says sternly, rising to his feet along with Louis. He grabs a black t-shirt, his red beanie and a leather jacket. He slips on his sneakers and grabs his keys.

"Love you Harry," He said quietly, closing the door behind him as he left.

Harry watched him leave, knowing that it wasn't going to be good, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_____________


	13. W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyyyyyyyy :)

Louis sat in his car, holding his phone tightly in his hands. Her number was dialed as his thumb moved over the green call button. He was hesitant on whether to answer or not, hoping that it wasn't too bad.

He inhaled, tapping the button and pressed the phone to his ear. He took slow breaths trying to calm his increasing heartbeat. It rung a few times and he took a sharp breath as a female voice flowed through the speaker.

"Louis?" She said softly, her voice cracking.

"Brianna," Louis sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Who's that?" A voice said in the background, one that Louis recognized, Elounor.

"Um...how are you?" She asked, a shuffling sound coming from her.

"I'm doing well," Louis simply answered.

"That's good uh, you've been gone for quite some time now..."

"Yeah, community service puts a lot of free time on my hands," Louis said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Lou we're all-"

"Don't call me that," He said sternly, Brianna cleared her throat.

"Louis, we're are really sorry about what happened..."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are,"

"No, Brianna, you're not sorry so stop trying to act like you are. There's nothing you can do about now so you might as well just drop it." Louis huffed. Silence hung between them.

"So, it's been about 12 months," Brianna smiled, Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it has,"

"I have a surprise for you...." Brianna giggled, louis sighed.

"Cut the shit Brianna, now what's so important about you that somehow involves me?"

"Come by my flat tomorrow and you'll find out,"

"Brainna-" Louis was cut off by the sound of a dial tone. She had hung up. His phone vibrated, a text from Brianna showed up on his screen containing her address.

She was serious, Louis thought, staring down at the text message. He sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He pressed the small tube to his mouth, taking a deep inhale. Seconds later smoke filled the car, creating the same stinging scent. Louis took another drag, knowing that Harry was going to get mad at him. He threw it out the window, burying his face in his hands.

He was stuck. Everything was slowly becoming more and more complicated. He didn't know what he was pulling pulled into nor was he at all prepared. He sighed, the only way to find out was to go.

Louis climbed out the car, walking back to Harry's apartment. He sighed as he walked in and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet, turning on the tap and filling it with cold water. He pressed the glass to his cracked lips as the water soothed his dry itchy throat.

He set the cup on the counter, changing into some fresh clothes. He threw the dirty ones in the hamper, walking over to the bedroom to find Harry curled up in bed. Their cat laid at his feet, Harry clutching what looked like Louis' beanie. He looked more stressed and worried than peaceful as usual. Louis sighed, he didn't want to lose him.

He laid down next to Harry, finding it difficult to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, his thought ran wild. He was scared. Scared that was going to lose everything. Harry, this, his friends, just...everything.

"I love you Harry," He whispered, closing his eyes and hoping to sleep. Harry opened his eyes, and almost--almost--said it back.

****

That morning, Louis sped away after he dropped of Harry. That morning it was different. He didn't get a goodbye nor a small kiss. He was afraid that Harry was going to leave him and that was the last thing he wanted.

He put Brianna's address into his phone, driving over to her flat. He parked in the front of a small apartment complex, turning off the car with a small sigh. He didn't want to do this, yet even be here, however he felt the need as if he had too.

Louis took in a sharp breath as he stood in front of her door. He hesitated, quickly knocking. He didn't know what was going to happen or what she had for him, all he knew was that he anted out.

The door creaked open showing Brianna. Her long, brown and blond hair hung past her shoulders. She had on a white, long sleeved crop top with a pink mini skirt and black high heel boots.

She smiled, throwing her arms around Louis who quickly pulled away after a few seconds. She covered her frown with a small grin, stepping aside to let Louis in.

"So uh, this is my-"

"What is this "surprise" you have for me so I can go?" Louis asked, already eager to leave. He couldn't stand this place any longer.

"Come with me," She smiled, walking towards the small hallway. Louis followed and cleared his throat, walking into what seemed like a nursery. His eyes darted to the large white crib. Brianna smiled, walking over and picking up the small child.

"Louis, this is Freddie,"

"He's adorable?" Louis said, raising his eyebrow.

"Louis, the night that you left I found out a few weeks later," Brianna smiled, looking down at the tiny one year old.

"Found out what?"

"That I was pregnant," Brianna laughed, Louis only cleared his throat.

"S-So what are you saying?" He forced out a laugh, staring at Brianna.

"That you have a son." Brianna grinned, Louis just stared down in disbelief, "you're a father, Louis,"

________


	14. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyyyyyy :)

"A father?" Louis coughed, Brianna nodded in response. "And you're sure he's mine?"

"Positive," Brianna looked down.

"What's his full name?" Louis asked, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"Freddie Reign Tomlinson," She smiled,

"You gave him my last name?" She nodded.

"Elounor has been helping with him over the year, Stan has been in and out lately." She said softly. She looked up at Louis. flashing him a smile.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked, Louis shook his head.

"I'm good thanks," He said politely. The girl frowned, walking over to place the sleeping baby in his crib.

"How come you're telling me this now?"

"Then you were gone and I had no idea how to reach you. I told the boys that if they ever see you to to tell them about me."

"Listen, Brianna, I can't promise that I'll stay with you and help raise him but I'll try and help out a litte bit. I'm kinda busy with Harry and all that-"

"Harry?"

"Yeh, my uh...boyfriend."

"Oh, okay then.Also, Louis, it's perfectly fine. I can handle Freddie on my own. I have Elounor, Stan, and my family. I'll be fine."

"Uh, I have to go now but I'll try and come again soon," Louis walked out, Brianna following behind him.

"No, Louis, please just wait..." She sighed, grabbing his wrist in her small hand.

"I told you I have to go," Louis huffed, shaking out of her grip.

"There's something I have to tell you first," Brianna said quietly, Louis only raised his brow.

"What is it?" He asked, the girl shook her head, quickly changing her mind.

"Never mind, just forget it. I'll see you later m'kay? Goodbye Louis," She rushed, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

Louis walked back to his car, letting out a small sigh. He was someone's father. He couldn't think straight at all. It angered him that they kept this away from him for so long. Would he have helped at all? Let alone even cared? Then, the idea of having kids made him want to throw up. He hated whenever his ex talked about it. Just murmur small words as she went on and on.

His mind clouded with thoughts as he drove to Anne's house to pick up Harry. He still couldn't believe anything. He felt like a totally different person somehow. He parked in Anne's driveway, climbing out of the small car. He knocked on door, having it to be opened by Gemma.

"Hello Louis," She smiled, stepping aside to let him in. He returned the smile, pulling his jacket off of his arms and set it on the arm of the brown couch.

"Hello love, may I ask where Harold is?"

"He's in his room, been kinda down lately. Is he alright?" Gemma asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's alright, Gem, I'll talk to him." Louis gave a reassuring smile, walking in the direction Harry's room. He opened the door, seeing the curly haired boy on his bed reading a comic book. Louis smiled, the way he looked so focused. He squinted at the words, and turned too each page delicately. Louis was in love with it.

"Harry," He spoke. Harry looked up, setting the book down and rolled his eyes.

"W-What do y-you want...?"

"I know you've been upset with me but I'll tell you what's going on and end all of this." Louis sighed, Harry nodded.

"Mmmk,"

***

The two boys sat down on the small couch of Harry's living room. Harry took a sip from the mug of hot chocolate while Louis sat down next to him.

"You ready?" Louis asked, Harry responded with a small nod.

"When I was younger, you could say I was a pretty bad kid. Not as bad as the others though. I watched a random guy murder someone when I was just four. We used to live in this really poor neighborhood where a lot of things happened. I was in the car waiting for my dad to come out of the store when I saw it.

"I got worse over the years, when I was sixteen I started smoking and drinking. My mom got really upset and sent me too america to live with my stepdad. I remember screaming at her until she cried. So, I ran away to my "friends" and got really high. I started hallucinating and what not. My dad found me a picked me up; both him ad my mom were pissed.

When I was 21, I went to this motel. There was gunshots and screams so I went in to see what was happening. Little did I know that it was a trap. I was taken to a holding cell while my stepdad picked me up. I think this was not to long after my real father had died. Anyways, the investigated more and charged me with attempted murder. My stepdad was able to work out a few things so I didn't get that harsh of a punishment.

Then, about a year ago, I still hung with the same people and I was framed again. My mum had died not that long ago and no one gave a shit. My stepdad came through once again, letting me have the option of community service. That's when I ran into Zayn, returning to my past life. I visited Brianna, one of the many girls I hooked up with then. We talked, I found out she had a child. Turns out, the said child was mine. I didn't know how to tell you, or how you were going to take this. I was worried that you would leave me, Harry." Louis choked, looking up at Harry.

Harry lifted his hand, wiping away the small tears on Louis' cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Listen, Harry, I love you so fucking much, and I don't know what else I can tell you. I want to be good for you, Harry. I don't want to lose you," Louis said softly and watched with soft eyes. He pressed his lips to Louis', tasting a little bit of salt from his tears. Louis cupped his cheeks, deepening the sweet kiss.

He pulled away with a smile, pressing a chaste one on his lips right after. "I fucking love you,"

Harry giggled, wrapping his long arms around Louis' neck. "I love you too,"

It was fine now, but Harry knew that this wasn't over. Louis phone vibrated on the table, interrupting the moment. Harry grabbed the phone reading the message. He looked up Louis. He knew.

_________


	15. Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos :)

"Harry?" Louis asked quietly, Harry just stared down at the phone. Silence hung in the air and Louis soon became worried. He tried again, still nothing in response.

By now, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the message. He slowly looked up at Louis, his eyes soft. Louis' eyes widened, seeing what the message said.

"You know I love you, Harry." Louis said softly, gripping Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger turning him to look at him.

"I know," Harry sniffled, "a-and I...love y-you tooo."

Louis furrowed his brows, feeling tears prickle his eyes. "Please, don't leave me Harry. You know everything now so please...." Louis trailed off. Harry only nodded with another small sniffle.

"Harry....." He whispered, trying to grab his wrist as Harry stood up but wasn't fast enough. Harry walked over to the hallway, turning to see Louis sitting there a mess on the couch. 4

"Good...Goodnight L-Louee," He said quietly, walking over to the door and shutting it behind him.

Louis buried his face in his hands. He hadn't whether he fucked up or not. He let out a sigh, picking up the phone and reading the message.

Louis shook his head, throwing his phone across the room as it landed into the cat's bed. He walked over to the bedroom, opening the door to see Harry sitting on the wooden floor.

"Harry, please...." He whispered, taking a seat in front of him.

"I would never leave you. Ever. I love you so much. Hear me out, Harry. I-I need you. I love you so much. I just can't have you leave me" Louis sighed. Harry pulled Louis into his lap, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You....won't l-leave me?"

"No, never in a million years." Louis smiled. "So...you aren't mad?" Harry shook his head in response.

Not mad, he thought, just...done.

____

Days had gone by and Harry only became closer to Louis. He adored waking up to the same dork cuddled up next to him every morning. He loved him with all of his heart and savored every sweet moment that he spent with Harry.

To be honest, Harry couldn't help but think Louis was hiding something. He tried to blame paranoia or the worried feeling in his gut. He just wanted Louis to tell the truth. He loved him, all he wanted was for Louis to be committed.

Louis dropped Harry off, driving off to Brianna's flat. He let out a sigh as he knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. The door creaked open, Brianna giving him a small smile.

"Louis thank god," She signed, rubbing her palms on her jeans.

"What is it?"

"You have to leave Harry and come back,"

"What?" Louis choked.

"Because this isn't you Louis!" She shouted, Louis staying silent. "You don't even love him! You're just using him and you know it! Have you told him yet Louis?! Did you tell him that you couldn't stay loyal or faithful?! Huh? You know this is where you belong Louis...." She quieted down, her eyes resting on the floor.

"Just let him go. You know he's gonna find out sooner and it'll be done. You're going to hurt him one way or another. Just like you did to the rest of us." Louis marched out, slamming the door behind him as he rushed to his car. She was wrong.

He loved Harry. He belonged with Harry. This was him. He sighed, resting his head on his steering wheel. Harry had trusted him, and that's what he needed the most. He drove to Anne's house, knowing Harry would be there.

He walked in, seeing Harry sitting on the couch. Glasses hung on the bridge as he read the book that was sitting in his lap.

"Harry?" He said his name softly, causing the boy to look up.

Louis choked on his words "I....I have to go back,"

Harry shook his head, rising to his feet. "No."

"I'm so sorry. I've gotten addicted to the pain Harry. I don't know what to do anymore. I even thought about leaving you. I was wrapped in the arms of someone i regret and lost myself. I'm not right for you Harry..."

But that was the one time, probably the last, Harry didn't stay silent.

________


	16. S

"I hate you...." Harry whispered, Louis felt as if those three words hit him right in the gut. Harry looked up, his face red. Louis only felt guilt and regret. "G-Get out."

"Harry, please," Louis tried, but Harry just shook his head.

"I-I hate you. Get...get out. Just leave m-me alone.....d-don't come back..." Harry choked, pushing Louis away from him with a strong amount of force. Deep down he knew that he didn't mean it, but he was just...done.

"No, Harry, you don't mean that..." Louis cried, but to his disappointment Harry only nodded. Footsteps were heard as Anne came rushing in on the to, trying to see what was going on. Harry couldn't even look at Louis. He didn't see the boy who played with their Tammy and watched with tv with him for hours. He only saw the one boy who Louis used to be.

"G-Get out!" Harry shouted, Louis watched in disbelief. Anne looked at both of them with worried eyes, mouthing to Louis that they would talk outside.

Louis grabbed his keys, marching out the front door and closing it behind him. Tears streamed down his cheeks like never ending waterfalls. He knew he fucked up, and that's all he would ever do.

He felt weak, as if everything came tumbling down on top of him. He slowly felt everything surrounding him die out of happiness and filled with all his pain. He took the cigarette box out of his pocket, throwing it out onto the street.

The door creaked behind him, Anne walking out with a tired look on her face.

"Louis, I love you, very much, and I don't want this to be the end of you and Harry. I just need to know what's happened." She sighs, taking a seat on the lounging chair on the front deck and Louis sat next to her.

"I guess you could say, I don't have the best reputation. I've been trying to change all this time. I crossed someone from my past and he brought me back to my old self. I even cheated on Harry and wanted to leave him because that wasn't me. Ever since that night I regretted it and tried my best to make it look like nothing. Then my love for him just looked like something stupid. I should've listened to Harry. Just the look of worry on his face..." Louis choked, burying his face in his hands.

"Louis, understand that we all make mistakes. For someone like Harry. it'll take him time to get over something like this. And love is not stupid, it's a very beautiful thing and you're lucky to have that at your age. I'm not saying what you did was good but you can fix it. Prove to Harry that this is you, not some figure from your past. The Louis you are now is--hopefully--the Louis you always will be." Anne smiled, Louis nodded over her words.

"I don't want to lose him, Anne, he's all I have. I love him to much." Louis sighed, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

"He loves you too, just give him some time to figure things out. In that time, I need you to figure yourself out as well. I know both you have been through a lot,"

"Thank you, love, you'll talk to him right?"

"Definitley, goodnight Louis."

"Night Anne," Louis cracked a smile, walking over to his car. He just needed to figure things out.

***

Louis flicked on the light of Harry's apartment, seeing they're small cat curled up behind the couch. He picked her up, petting her softly between the ears. She smelled kind of like Harry, the color of his green eyes reflected into hers.

Louis smiled, resting the cat back down on the floor and decided to take a quick shower. He quickly washed off, pulling on some sweatpants and his white t-shirt. He climbed into the bed, clinging Harry's pillow to his chest. He started to feel impatient, where every second without him felt like an hour. He just buried his face into the pillow, muffling the sound as he cried himself to sleep.


	17. B

|4 weeks later|

Louis woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Het let out a groan as the loud noise rung through his ears and picked up the phone. He read the caller ID and his jaw dropped at the name in bold white letters.

Harry.

He answered it pressing his phone to his ear. Almost afraid to speak.

"L-Loueee?" The sound of Harry's deep accent flowing through the small speaker.

"Harry...." He trailed of with a small sigh, grateful to hear his voice again. It felt like as if he had went years without hearing it.

"I'm,,,I'm a-at the doooor." Harry said softly, "I f-forgot mmmy key."

Louis giggled, rushing out of the comfy mattress and opening up the door to reveal Harry. His hair had grown just a little, and he was dressed in a oversized striped sweater and some black jeans.

Louis wasted no time crashing their lips together, savoring the taste he had longed for. Over the past few, he had figured out who he was. Letting go of his old reputation and deciding to start a new one.

They pulled away, their foreheads touching as they smiled at one another.

"I m-missed you," Harry spoke first, his hand softly touching Louis' cheek.

"I missed you to Harry, I love you so much," Louis' voice cracked. Harrry didn't say anything, hell, he didn't have to. The tears that streamed down his soft cheeks, the widest grin he'd ever had, and the undying love bursting from his heart had said it all.

_____

Louis started working for two jobs now.

He also started going to college with Harry. He called his stepdad, asking for the money he had put away for his college fund. Might as well but it to good use. Even though Harry wanted Louis to move in, he still denied it. Louis wanted to wait at least a month or two before he moved in.

They were still happy as ever, though. They still went to the grocery store together while Harry made horrid, yet hilarious puns. Everything stayed the same, it just felt better. Although, they both knew there was something they were missing.

Proposal.

They had never discussed their thoughts on marriage, their future, not even kids. By this point they should have...right? Louis thought about when it came to mind whilst he was working in the library. He didn't want to propose to Harry right away. To think they were still being tested on their relationship. For that, you have to be certain. But wasn't he certain? Didn't he want to spend his entire life Harry?

That's when Louis lost it.

He wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know if he was certain or not. He rid of his bogus thoughts and continued working, trying to keep a clear mindset. He knew that it would take time. So he went with that last thought and let out a small breath.

Harry walked in, a smile on his face as he went up to Louis. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, making sure no one was watching so that way they didn't disturb anyone.

What's the point of not being sure...

If you really already knew?


	18. E

"Loueeeee" Harry groaned again, attempting to shake his boyfriend awake. Louis mumbled some incoherent words in response, his face buried deep into the pillow. He laid there for a bit, catching Harry off guard as he grabbed him by the waist and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Oops!" He giggled, his fingers tracing over the butterfly that was inked into his skin.

He pressed their lips together, smiling into the short kiss. Harry giggled, covering his face with his arm as he laughed and Louis straddled on his waist. He hipped out his phone, quickly taking a picture of the cute little angel in front of him.

"Hi." The boy laughed, his green eyes locking with Louis' ocean blue ones.

"Harryyyy," Louis giggled, climbing from on top of him and sat on the foot of the bed. "Can you make me some pancakes?"

Harry nodded, walking over to the kitchen while Louis went over the the bathroom to freshen up. Harry quickly made the pancakes and set the down on the counter for Louis. The stright haired boy strolled down the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist as he brushed his teeth.

Harry closed his eyes, resting against the counter. Louis laughed, walking up to Harry and placing his warm hands on his shoulders.

"Open your eyes love.." Louis said softly. Harry slowly opened them and looked up. His eyes then widened as he saw Louis standing there stark naked. He quickly squeezed them shut, letting out a groan as Louis broke into a fit of laughter.

"J-Jesus Loueee." Harry groaned as Louis continued laughing. He walked out the kitchen and put on some fresh clothes. Harry opened his eyes, taking a bite of his breakfast as Louis sat down.

"Y-You're crazyyy." He giggled, Louis letting out a small snort.

"Crazy in looooovveeeee," Louis sung, drawing out the last note as he stood up and spun around the kitchen. His arms wrapped around Harry's neck, getting on his toes to press a kiss on his lips.

"I wanna be the tall one.." Louis whined, complaining about his small height. Harry only giggled, sitting down at the counter while Louis sat next to him. Harry slipped on his glasses, eating the rest of his food.

"What do you want to do today love? We can probably go to the mall and then stop for lunch at the Italian diner downtown i guess," Louis shrugged. Over the days him and Harry have been going to different places whenever they had the time.

"Th-That works..." Harry smiled, pushing his large frames further up his nose. Their medium sized Tammy let out a small mewl as she clawed at Harry's feet, wanting to be picked up. Harry swept her up into his arm's petting her between the ears.

"Hiiiii mmaddiee," He whispered to the cat. Louis giggled, climbing out of chair and washed of the dishes in the sink.

 

"C'mon Harold," Louis groaned just a few hours later, standing at the door as he waited for Harry to get ready. He came out, dressed in black pants and a floral button up. He had on his chestnut colored boots and a few necklaces dangling from his neck.

"You ready?" Louis asked, placing Harry's glasses on his face as Harry nodded. Louis smiled, walking outside to his car.

"I love you," Louis said, sneaking a glance at Harry.

"I love you too."

_______

"Th-This one." Harry smiled, throwing another shirt onto Louis' arm. So far, he was holding jeans, t-shirts, three floral button ups, and a choker with a cross necklace. For himself, mainly sweatpants, jumpers, sweatshirts, and a few t-shirts.

Harry glanced around, checking to see if there was anything else he wanted. He nodded to Louis, walking over to the check while he paid for everything.

"I'm not buying you anything anymore," Louis laughed, walking alongside Harry as they walked over to the small diner. Harry laughed, opening the door as they both walked in. They quickly settled in as their waiter approached them. Her hair was long and brown, matching the color of her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kennedy and I'll be your waiter for today. What would you like to drink?" She smiled, winking at Louis who rolled his eyes in response.

"Uh, I'll take a coke and my boyfriend would like a water please." Louis smirked while Harry tried to stifle a laugh. The girl nodded, putting on a fake smile as she walked away.

"A-Any plans aft-after lunch...?" Harry asked, playing with a sugar packet.

"I think we should just go home and rest for a little bit, spend some time with Madeline." Louis shrugged. The waitress came back and took their order, placing two plates on their table just a little while later.

"You're too healthy," Louis snorted, watching as Harry gulped down his salad. Harry just laughed, stealing a fry off of Louis' plate.

"Wanna h-hear a jokeee?" Harry smiled, Louis shook his head.

"No," He said but Harry stuck out his bottom lip.

"Ugh fine, go on then, better be good now."

"Um, d-do you have any j-jokes?"

"'I love you," Louis smiled and Harry laughed.

"That's n-not a v-very funny joookee."

______

Harry looked up at Louis, watching him play with their cat. He smiled, taking out his phone and quickly taking a picture of the two. Harry giggled, drawing small whiskers on Louis along with little paws.

"What's he laughing about, Maddie?" Louis chuckled, plopping down next to Harry on the couch. He looked at the screen, seeing the small edit of himself playing with Maddie.

"You little-" He laughed, pushing Harry playfully who broke into a fit of laughter.

"I love you," Louis giggled, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I-I love you too."

_______

Another peaceful day.

Just another day.

Louis sat on the couch while a small knock sounded on the door. Harry stood up, opening the door. His eyes widened, taking in the familiar face as her soft voice spoke.

"Harry?"

 

_____________


	19. T

Harry stared, his jaw dropped in shock. Louis watched with confused eyes as the girl stood in their door way. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck who pushed them off after a quick second.

"W-What are you...d-doing heree?" Harry asked, the girl opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "Y-You hurt me..."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I keep telling you that I'm sorry but I need your help." She asked, playing with her fingers nervously. "I need a place to stay for a while..."

Louis stood up, walking over to Harry and stood at his side. He eyed the girl, giving her a small, fake smile.

"What's your name, love?" Louis asked. The girl glanced between the two boys and spoke up.

"I'm Jamie," She smiled, holding her hand out but Louis denied it.

"Harry, care to explain?" Louis grinned while Harry let out a gulp.

"S'She's m-my ex." Harry scratched his neck and Louis nodded.

"Nice to meet you then," Louis said half-heartedly.

"Jay, w-what's the pr-problem?"

"My uh....fiancé was being abusive. I tried to go to my mom but she never approved of Jace so she wouldn't let me. You were the only person I thought of." She explains, fidgeting with her hands. Harry nods his head while Louis just stares at her.

"I just need to stay somewhere until he's calmed down. I wanted to go to a place where he couldn't find me..."

"I-It's fine..." Harry smiled. Louis nodded, pulling Harry aside to have a little "chat".

"Harry, are you sure love?" Louis asked and Harry just nodded.

"Sh-She's harmless," Harry rolled his eyes, walking back over to Jamie while Louis just stood there.

"Come," Harry smiled, walking over to the living room while she followed behind. Louis soon followed after them, taking a seat next to Harry. She sat down a bit uncomfortably, shifting around in her seat. She gazed at the scenery and then directed her eyes towards the striped rug below to coffee table in the center of the carpeted floor.

"So how long do you think you're going to stay?" Louis asked, Harry elbowing him for sounding a bit harsh with his tone.

"I'll be gone before sundown, just to give it some time." She smiled awkwardly, looking over at Harry. Memories flooded her mind from all those beautiful times they had, making her wonder if he remembered them at all.  
The silence was interrupted from the sound of Louis' phone ringing, causing him to step outside while he answered it. Harry stayed silent on the couch and tried to avoid any awkward conversation.

"Harry?" She spoke quietly, looking up at him. He lifted his head to her attention with a plain expression.

"I'm sorry." She whispered; Harry shook his head.

"No, you're not."

"How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?" She asked with a pout.

"I w-would've but....but y-you kept doing it." Harry frowned, looking away from her. She stood up, sitting down next to him.

"But I made up for that didn't I...." She whispered, her fingers caressing his chin and tilting his head up softly. Harry nodded, staying quiet the whole time. She had leaned in, pressing her lips to his for a quick second. Harry leaned in for a bit but quickly pushed her away.  
He felt shocked and guilty. As if he had cheated on Louis. Harry stood up, walking over to the guest bathroom to splash some hot water on his mouth. He wiped the of the light pink gloss that transferred onto his lips, rinsing out the taste with some mouthwash. It could have been worse, but he just felt...disgusted. He heard the door close, a sound of light footsteps afterwards.

Where's Harry?" Louis asked the girl, glancing around for the curly haired boy. Harry came out the bathroom with a small smile, pressing a small kiss to Louis' stubble.

"I think it's about time I should be going," Jamie whispered, saying her goodbyes as she left. Louis noticed the guilty look on Harry's face, causing him to be concerned.

"Babe? What's wrong love?"

N-N-Nothing..." Harry simply shrugged, deciding to hold it off for now.

Louis nodded, but only time could tell. 

__________


	20. H

"Harry-" 

The brown haired girl moaned out his name, a low groan escaping his throat. Despite his diagnosis, he knew a lot. Her brown eyes darkened with lust as she let out a whimper from the pleasurable feeling. 

Harry thrust into her, her hands clutching his bare back. How the fuck did he end up here was the question. This was supposed to be Louis, the whole time it should've been Louis. 

|A few hours prior|

She came again, and Louis wasn't there...

The girl came again. wrapped in tears with a bruise covering her cheek and stomach. Of course, Harry was there. She had to admit, she still had a little bit of love for him. Yes, she hurt him for someone else but she didn't expect him to be over her yet. 

"I-I'm sorry, Jamie." Harry sympathized, looking up at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, resting it there for a silent moment. Harry was a bit uncomfortable but for some reason he didn't say anything. 

"Harry." She whispered, climbing onto his lap. Harry shifted but Jamie held him into place. She began to straddle him, placing a kiss on his jawline. 

"You remember don't you?" She whispered seductively into his ear. The coldness of her detailed nose ring brushed his cheek, leaving a small sting of mischief. Harry nodded, flashbacks from that night invading his thoughts. They were each other's very first. It was a awkward start, but set them off into a bridge of ecstasy. 

She pressed her lips to his, their layers of clothing disappearing one after another. She moaned out his name once he finally entered her, craving the touch that lingered on her skin for so long. The way his gentle fingers touched her chocolaty skin couldn't compare to his calloused, rough ones. 

It wasn't love, it couldn't be. 

They kept on until they came to each other's release, Harry thanking God they had done this in the guest room. They cleaned up everything right after and rid their tracks. Harry got rid of his used condom and washed off in the shower. Worry and regret filled his every fiber once she was gone. 

He cheated on Louis.

The words repeated in his mind, causing him to mentally breakdown. He sat there the rest of the day, drowning in his every sin. Louis came home late at night, seeing how Harry was already asleep. He noticed the small bruise just below his collar bone, questioning where it came from. He decided to not give it much thought and went to sleep, both of them drowning in stress. 

_________

"What're you gonna tell him?" Niall asked, his voice flowing through the receiver. Harry looked over at Louis who was still asleep, letting out a small sigh. 

"I-I....I don't know." 

"Why'd you even do it, Harry? After the way she hurt you you're back with her. It doesn't make any goddamn sense." Niall huffed angrily. 

"Niall please-" 

"No Harry! You fucking deserve it! Honestly what was going through your mind? You know what. don't even tell me. I'm done with this." 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the call ending. He set down his phone, watching as Louis groaned awake. 

"Morning Harry," He smiled. He studied his expression and frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Harry took a deep breath, turning to the boy he loved. 

"Louis," 

And it was his love that caused the tragic fall of what came next. 

____________


	21. E

"I should've known this was going to happen," Louis says, standing up and pacing around while Harry watched. "I really tried..."

"Louis..."

"You broke my heart, Harry. You broke my trust. I don't know if I can stay with you, Harry,"

"Louis p-please," Harry choked out.

"What Harry? You've done enough. I don't even want to listen to your voice right now..." Louis trailed out. He didn't know what to think, and Harry was afraid of what it could be.

"Harry, you cheated on me. Do you know how much it hurts to say that Harry? You can't fix this. You can't shower me with hugs and kisses because you spent that on someone else." Louis said, the words feeling knives to Harry's chest.

"L-Louis, but I-"

"You love me? If you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me Harry. If you loved me I wouldn't feel like absolute shit. I wouldn't be leaving you Harry." Louis cries, wiping his eyes as he got his jacket and left.  
Harry stood there frozen, watching him leave as he was unable to chase after him. Tears streamed down his cheeks and stained his shirt. The door slammed, the sound of it bouncing off the walls. It was just until then he was able to go after him—the door acting as a large brick wall. He stood, resting his forehead against the cold wooden door.

"Loueee please, c-come back to me. I.... I only want you." He whispered knowing that he wouldn't hear him, but he did; he let his hand rest on the doorknob for a quick second until he kept walking.

___________

|4 hours later|

Louis sat in his car, parked in some random spot, drinking another glass of beer to the point where he had lost count. He listened to the 15 voicemail from Harry that night, letting his intoxicated tears stain his cheeks. Each second felt like a year, each minute felt like a century, each hour felt like infinity.

He pulled out a small brown notebook, the one that belonged to Harry. He opened it up to the nearest empty page, grabbing a pen from the glove compartment and wrote quickly.

Louis stuffed the handwritten note deep into his pocket, rubbing his sore wrist. He felt the cold metal brush his fingertips as his jeans left his pocket. He sighed, he wanted to love Harry. Each time he thought of him, or her, it killed him.

He wanted a life with Harry. A life that could erase his shitty past. A life where he didn't have to care what other people bought. One where he could see himself with Harry and have it stay that way. A life that would make him happy.  His heart felt broken and crushed, his trust lost.

The sound of his phone bounced around the car, Harry's name popping up on the screen. Louis let it go to voicemail and lit a cigarette between his lips.

He sat there listening to every word as his mind got blacker and blacker, creating space between them as it became harder and harder to reach.

____________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with any question you have, thoughts, etc.


End file.
